


Privacy

by Byfa



Category: Bleach
Genre: Aizen Sousuke Being Aizen Sousuke, Blow Jobs, Bottom Kurosaki Ichigo, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I feel he went through too much for this not to be a tag, I'm Sorry, It didn't want to leave my head until I wrote it, Kurosaki Ichigo is So Done, Kyōka Suigetsu's Complete Hypnosis is a wonder of the world for perverts, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, also, tehnically, why is this not a tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24714835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byfa/pseuds/Byfa
Summary: Take in consideration what Complete Hypnosis is capable of.Now make it more smutty.
Relationships: Aizen Sousuke/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 7
Kudos: 195





	Privacy

He's been slowly increasing the things they can get away with in public. Aizen was already a daring and smug bastard, so he took pleasure in publicly humiliating the orange-haired man. Although humiliation would be too strong a word.

When it started, it was just small touches, gentle caresses. Everybody could see Ichigo, but no one could see Aizen. Absolute hypnosis. Kyouka Suigetsu was certainly useful, however, Ichigo never thought the man would use it in this kind of way.

After a while, as their relationship progressed, so did the touches. Maybe this was Aizen's kink? But Ichigo can't say no to the man, especially to something that feels that good.

The touches increased to kisses and even those gradually increased to something else.

A blowjow at the Kuchiki mansion was not one of the things he thought he would ever experience, much less so with so many people around him.

Although the party was at the Kuchiki estate, the party was anything but noble, which served as a great cover for Ichigo. The redness in his face could be written off as alcohol getting to him, he was young and inexperienced after all. And the small gasps and moans he let out when Aizen's tongue did the thing or when he licked at a particular place or when he focused only on the tip, all that could be drowned in the sound around him.

So Ichigo kept his head down, hidden in his hands as Aizen sucked him off with vigor. The smug bastard was enjoying every involuntary twitch of his body. Every shiver and every moan he could force out was like a drug to him. The embarrassment and pleasure Ichigo was feeling when he was supposed to have a great time with his friends brought nothing but joy to Aizen.

And when his hand trailed off towards Ichigo's sweet rosebud, the boy almost moaned loudly but managed to muffle the moan around his arm.

Their gazes met as Aizen doubled his efforts while his finger rubbed at Ichigo's rim. The boy was tearing up from the pleasure and forced silence. The fear of getting caught was always there, but he knew Aizen would rather let the illusion cover Ichigo as well than let anyone see him like that.

He had to bite into his arm when he came, breaking contact with Aizen and trying not to be so obvious that he just came his brains out.

The man under the table merely chuckled as he swallowed the semen and with dirty whispers and promises of more to come, he left the room as quickly as he came.

After a few minutes and prodding from Renji, Ichigo lifted his head.

"You okay there? Did the sake hit you too hard?" Renji asked with a small blush of his own.

"Y-yea, I think so. I think I'm gonna head back to my room. I don't feel well." Not really waiting for a response, Ichigo stood up and left the party.

Just as he expected, Aizen was already waiting for him on the bed.

**∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿**

The Shiba family's party had no big table Aizen could hide under, so he had to make do with being Ichigo's cushion.

The table was up to their chest while they were seated on the ground. And much like the last time they partied, Aizen was here to make sure Ichigo remembered who he belonged to.

At the beginning of the party, Aizen was seated behind him, gently kissing his neck and shoulder, leaving kiss marks in his wake. But whenever someone spoke to Ichigo or he spoke to someone, his actions grew bolder. From merely kissing him, to groping his chest, to fingering him open in front of all his friends.

This is by far the furthest they got in public, and just like always, Ichigo was never sure just how much of it was hidden from the rest considering he could not see Aizen's illusions.

It was once Aizen deemed him ready enough that he seated Ichigo in his lap. Right on his rock hard dick. And as Ichigo was pulled down by Aizen, his cock plunged deep into him. It took everything Ichigo had to not make a sound at the sudden intrusion.

The owner of the intrusive member was currently just holding him down onto his cock. The pressure and the hot warmth of the length which was situated as deep as it could get was doing funny things to Ichigo's brain.

Honestly, before Aizen, Ichigo could never say he would want to try public or well, semi-public sex, but as he felt the throbbing member deep inside him, all his senses amplified. All of a sudden he was more aware of just how many people there were in the room with them, of how many people could see him having sex if only they could see through Aizen's power. The thrill, it did wonders to him.

But Aizen was not moving. He was just still, situated deeply in Ichigo's soft heat. He was taking the time to enjoy it, but also to hear his lover ask for more. He loved to do nothing more than bring down all the mighty walls his lover has. Making him hornier than ever was a way to get him to crack.

And it was working. Aizen never really took the time to let Ichigo just feel his length and girth and it was doing things to him that he didn't even know it could. He felt as if his insides were on fire. Everything throbbed, especially so, when be remembered just what that dick inside him is capable of.

It was Ichigo himself who moved first. He rose slightly and slammed himself down onto Aizen, no longer caring if anybody could see him.

Aizen groaned appreciatively and lifted his hands on Ichigo's hips. At first, he helped him rise up and down, but once Ichigo got the rhythm down, his hands trailed down the exposed milky thighs, making his lover shudder in pleasure even more.

The two made love uncaring of the rest.

Aizen was fine letting Ichigo set the pace for now, but he could feel the teen wanting for something, something more, so he gave it to him.

He pushed the boy off of him roughly causing him to catch himself onto the table. With one glance back towards his lover, Ichigo already knew where this was going.

Aizen repositioned himself and once again trusted into Ichigo, this time taking him doggy style. It was the rough, primal way that they mated that caused Ichigo to feel even more pleasure. This way he could feel all the want and possessiveness Aizen had for him, even as he teased him not to come on his family's table, Ichigo could do nothing but moan.

He's thankful that Aizen can hide the sounds as well as the visions of them, otherwise, this would be more awkward than any of them would want it to be.

With one final thrust into the boy, Aizen shoots his semen deep in him, Ichigo doing the same in tandem.

Ichigo was lost in the white haze of pleasure for so long that he had no idea how he got home, but seeing as Aizen was right beside him in the bed, it doesn't really matter.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not regret this, but I am sorry to anybody reading this.  
> But, y'know... ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿


End file.
